Cartoon Network Schedule, February 1998
The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad, Waynehead, and Road Rovers start airing on CN, and Alvin and the Chipmunks returns to the lineup for the first time since 1995 after a 3 year run with Nickelodeon. Weekdays * 6-7AM Cartoon a Doodle Doo * 7AM The Smurfs * 7:30AM The Snorks * 8AM Fantastic Max (replaces Pound Puppies) * 8:30AM Alvin and the Chipmunks (replaces Yogi’s Treasure Hunt) * 9AM Tom and Jerry Kids (replaces Tom and Jerry) * 9:30AM The Jetsons (replaces Tom and Jerry Kids) * 10AM The Flintstones (replaces Small World) * 10:30AM The Flintstone Kids (replaces Big Bag) * 11AM Big Bag (replaces Bugs and Daffy) * 11:30AM Small World (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 12PM Yogi’s Treasure Hunt (replaces Scooby-Doo Movie) * 12:30PM Pound Puppies (replaces The Flintstone Kids) * 1PM Scooby-Doo Movie (replaces The Flintstones and The Jetsons) * 2-3PM Acme Hour * 3PM Superfriends (replaces Fantastic Max) * 3:30PM Captain Planet * 4PM Thundercats * 4:30PM Cartoon Roulette * 4:45PM Robotech * 5:15PM Cartoon Roulette * 5:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 6PM Superfriends * 6:30PM Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad (replaces The Addams Family) * 7PM Freakazoid * 7:30PM Scooby-Doo Show * 8PM Johnny Bravo (Mon & Fri)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu) * 8:30PM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu)/Cow and Chicken (Fri) * 9PM The Jetsons (Mon-Thu)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Fri) * 9:30PM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/What a Cartoon! (Fri) * 10PM Tom and Jerry (Mon-Thu) (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You)/Tex Avery Show (Fri) * 10:30PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You (Mon-Thu) (replaces Real Adventures of Jonny Quest)/ToonHeads (Fri) * 11PM Johnny Bravo (Mon)/Cow and Chicken (Tue)/Dexter’s Laboratory (Wed)/What a Cartoon! (Thu)/Cartoon Planet (Fri) * 11:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (Mon-Thu) (replaces The Flintstones)/Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Fri) * 12AM Cartoon Roulette (12:00) and Gumby (12:15) (Mon-Thu) (replaces The Jetsons)/Gumby (Fri) (replaces Cartoon Roulette and Hong Kong Phooey) * 12:30AM Gumby (12:30) and Cartoon Roulette (12:45) (Mon-Thu) (replaces The Jetsons)/Hong Kong Phooey (Fri) * 1AM The Flintstones (Mon-Thu) (replaces Scooby-Doo Where Are You)/Gary Coleman Show (Fri) * 1:30AM The Jetsons (Mon-Thu) (replaces Scooby-Doo Show)/Super Globetrotters (Fri) * 2AM Bugs and Daffy (Mon-Thu)/Jabberjaw (Fri) * 2:30AM Tom and Jerry (Mon-Thu) (replaces Popeye)/Banana Splits (Fri) * 3AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right (Mon-Thu)/Hair Bear Bunch (Fri) * 3:30AM Wait Til Your Father Gets Home (Mon-Thu)/Devlin (Fri) * 4AM Speed Racer (Mon-Thu)/Speed Buggy (Fri) * 4:30AM Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound (Mon-Thu)/Funky Phantom (Fri) * 5AM Top Cat (Mon-Thu)/Fangface (Fri) * 5:30AM Josie and the Pussycats (Mon-Thu)/Inch High Private Eye (Fri) Saturday * 6AM Magilla Gorilla * 6:30AM Quick Draw McGraw * 7AM Peter Potamus * 7:30AM Wally Gator * 8AM 2 Stupid Dogs (replaces Kwicky Koala) * 8:30AM The Addams Family (replaces 2 Stupid Dogs) * 9-10AM The Moxy Show * 10AM What a Cartoon! * 10:30AM Johnny Bravo * 11AM Cow and Chicken * 11:30AM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12PM Cartoon Planet * 12:30PM Waynehead (replaces Valley of the Dinosaurs) * 1PM Road Rovers (replaces Godzilla) * 1:30-2:30PM Superfriends (replaces Centurions and Young Robin Hood) * 2:30PM Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad (replaces Don Coyote) * 3PM 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * 3:30PM The Flintstones * 4-7PM Super Chunk * 7PM Thundercats * 7:30PM Voltron * 8PM Robotech * 8:30PM Cartoon Roulette * 9PM Jonny Quest * 9:30PM Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * 10PM-12AM Acme Hour * 12AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 12:30AM Underdog * 1-2AM Superfriends * 2AM Speed Racer * 2:30AM 2 Stupid Dogs * 3AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 3:30AM Roger Ramjet * 4AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 4:30AM Top Cat * 5AM Wacky Races * 5:30AM Perils of Penelope Pitstop Sunday * 6AM Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * 6:30AM Back to Bedrock * 7AM Big Bag * 7:30AM Small World * 8-9AM Boomerang * 9-10AM Bugs and Daffy * 10AM Tom and Jerry Kids * 10:30AM Tex Avery Show * 11AM Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right * 11:30AM Underdog * 12PM A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * 12:30PM Scooby-Doo Movie * 1:30PM Freakazoid * 2PM Road Rovers (replaces Swat Kats) * 2:30PM Swat Kats (replaces Pirates of Dark Water) * 3-4PM Superfriends * 4-5PM Taz-Mania * 5-6PM Bugs and Daffy * 6PM Inch High Private Eye * 6:30PM Funky Phantom * 7PM Scooby-Doo Where Are You * 7:30PM Scooby and Scrappy * 8PM The Flintstones * 8:30PM Tex Avery Show * 9PM ToonHeads * 9:30PM Tom and Jerry * 10PM What a Cartoon! * 10:30PM Johnny Bravo * 11PM Cow and Chicken * 11:30PM Dexter’s Laboratory * 12AM O Canada * 12:30AM Space Ghost Coast to Coast * 1AM Late Night Black and White * 1:30AM Pink Panther * 2AM Droopy * 2:30AM Popeye * 3AM Yogi Bear * 3:30AM Huckleberry Hound * 4AM Atom Ant * 4:30AM Secret Squirrel * 5AM Top Cat * 5:30AM Josie and the Pussycats Category:Cartoon Network Schedules